The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon, given the name, ‘Cha Cha Hot Pink’. Penstemon is in the family Scrophulariaceae. This plant originated in a controlled breeding plan to create a compact, upright, medium size, multiflowered series. The exact parents are unknown, unnamed proprietary plants. This cultivar was selected for its compact growing habit, medium size flowers in dense clusters, long flowering time, vigor, and clean attractive look. It is an ideal plant for a sunny border in full sun.
Compared to Penstemon ‘Strawberry Taffy’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,569, the new cultivar is shorter and has smaller flowers in tighter clusters, and narrower leaves.
Compared to Penstemon ‘Andenken an Friedrich Hahn’, syn ‘Garnet’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar is shorter, with smaller, narrower leaves, and the flowers are wider and a lighter colored inside.
Penstemon ‘Cha Cha Hot Pink’ is uniquely distinguished by its:                1. medium size magenta flowers in dense clusters,        2. long bloom time,        3. compact, upright, well branched habit, with multiple crown from the base,        4. clean-looking, deep green, attractive foliage, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.